


Cake

by MidnightFragments



Series: Tenipuri Ficlets [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments
Summary: Minami and Higashikata buy a cake for Sengoku's birthday. Things don't go according to plan.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Jimmies ordering a cake for Sengoku's birthday". It somehow turned into a bad smut. Woops.
> 
> Originally posted on my old tumblr.

"Strawberry."

Minami shakes his head. "Muromachi-kun is allergic to strawberries, he wouldn't be able to have a piece."

"Cheese cake?" Higashikata offers.

Again, Minami shakes his head. "They need to be in a refrigerator."

A long silence follows his words, until Higashikata sighs and throws his hands up. " _ You _ try coming up with something, then, since it seems like every suggestion I have is not good enough."

"I'm not trying to be anti or anything, don't be mad for nothing."

"I know, I know." Higashikata rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry."

Minami closes his math homework and moves to his bed, crawling on top of Higashikata. "Hey, it's  _ Sengoku. _ It can't be that hard. He'll be happy with anything we get him." He places a small kiss on Higashikata's lips. "My parents are not going to be back until seven."

Higashikata smiles against his lips. "Your brother?"

Minami kisses him again. "Swimming practice."

They fall into a deep, long kiss. "Good," Higashikata mumbles against Minami's lips as they finally part.

They forget about the cake.

They end up buying a red velvet cake from the bakery the next day after school. The nice lady behind the counter promises it won't get spoiled if they keep it out of the fridge for a few hours, and that decides it for them.

They take it back to Higashikata's house, but because his younger sister looks like she is going to sneak a bite, they take it up to his bedroom until Aya goes to bed.

Minami takes out his homework, and Higashikata does the same after putting the box on his bed.

This is what he does wrong, really.

Minami totally blames Higashikata.

Who puts a cake  _ on a bed _ ?

"Tell me you did not just sit on the cake."

"Eh…"

Higashikata stares at him. "Please," he continues. " _ Please _ tell me you did not just sit on the cake."

Minami looks at the box, now ruined. "This is bad," he says.

With a frustrated cry Higashikata drops onto the bed next to him. "I don't have money for a new cake," he says. "Nishikori-kun's birthday is in three week, I need to save some for  _ his  _ cake."

Minami nods. After a long silence, he asks, "Do you think Sengoku will mind it if we still gave him this one?"

Higashikata snorts. "He'll make a few comments about your ass, if you are willing to take it."

"He will not." Minami can feel his face warming up, can imagine the redness that creeps up his neck and cheeks.

"It's a great ass, he definitely will."

Minami's lap is all of a sudden full of Higashikata, crawling on top of him and pinning him down to the bed. Higashikata's warm breaths tickle his face for a short moment before his lips are covered with his boyfriend's. A warm tongue traces the seam of his lips, and he opens his mouth to allow Higashikata inside.

Hands roam all over his body, get beneath his shirt, tweaking his nipple until he breaks the kiss to let out a load moan.

Higashikata's hand leaves his nipple, and before Minami has a chance to protest Higashikata covers his mouth. "Aya is home. You need to stay quiet."

Minami groans with annoyance but nods his agreement.

Higashikata lets go of his mouth and slides down his body. With his left hand he holds Minami's hip down, and with the right one he grabs his dick through his pants.

After a year and a half of practice, Higashikata knows exactly how to move his hand to take Minami's breath away. He rubs his palm over Minami's crotch, runs a finger along the head of his cock when he finds it through the fabric.

He fiddles with the buttons of Minami's pants for a moment, before pulling them away. He gives another rub, and then lowers his head and licks the fabric of Minami's underwear, soaking it with his saliva before sucking on the tip of Minami's dick. Minami grinds his hips up and bites on his fist to muffle his moans.

It doesn't take long until Higashikata decides to rid Minami of the rest of his clothes, throwing them to the floor without caring where they land. He sucks on Minami's nipples, eliciting sweet, strangled moans out of him.

Minami tugs at Higashikata's shirt, frantically pulling it off him.

Higashikata loses balance and tumbles off to the side, right on top of the cake.

They both stare at the – now completely – ruined cake for a long moment, then at each other, before bursting out laughing. Minami reaches over and opens the box.

"Well, there is no way we're bringing this to Sengoku-san," he says.

Higashikata swipes a finger over what's left of the cake, getting cream on his hand before bringing the finger to his mouth. "Shame. It tastes great." He fixes his eyes back on Minami and suddenly something changes in his expression. "Well," he declares, "since no one is going to eat it anyway, why don't we use it for a good cause?"

He takes more of the cream in his fingers before rubbing it on Minami's nipple. Before Minami realizes, Higashikata is leaning down to lick it off him.

A loud moan escapes his mouth, and he bites on his fist once again.

Higashikata keeps covering him with cream and pieces of cake, and licking it off him so slowly Minami could cry.

Finally –  _ finally _ – Higashikata wraps his mouth around Minami's cock, after covering it with crumbs of red cake and vanilla cream, first taking only the tip inside his mouth but soon lowering his head down, down, down, until Minami hits the back of his throat. He holds it like that for a few seconds, then rises back up for air. He licks the crumbs on his lips before lowering his head again and devoting himself to getting Minami off.

Minami cries as his warm mouth surrounds him, bucks up to get more of his flesh into Higashikata's mouth. He forgets he needs to be quiet so Aya doesn't hear them and releases loud, desperate groans every time Higashikata stops sucking for a moment to run his tongue over the underside of his cock.

He feels his orgasm building up inside him. When he finally comes, he grabs Higashikata's head and holds it down as he releases inside his mouth, Higashikata choking on his dick.

"Wow," Minami says when Higashikata rolls over and drops himself next to him. "Thanks."

Higashikata snorts. "You're welcome."

On Nishikori's birthday the next month, they get him the same red velvet cake they  _ wanted  _ to give Sengoku on  _ his _ birthday.

"Why does Nishikori-kun get an entire cake when I got a single muffin?" Sengoku pouts when they give it to him in practice.

Minami blushes and looks away, Higashikata mumbles something unintelligible and Sengoku frowns as his eyes move between the two of them.

  
  
  



End file.
